


【APH/红色组】再见乌苏里

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——红色组，有车，攻受为露中——国设，时政梗，有一点点历史（完了，要暴露作者没文化了——车的部分关键词：脐橙、蜂蜜（听上去怎么都是吃的





	【APH/红色组】再见乌苏里

正文：

伊万做梦了，且算不上什么好梦。  
不外乎是从前经历过的是是非非，像寒冬腊月里的雪片一样填满了整个阴霾天，连同被凝固了的空气浓稠地快要令人窒息了。  
伊万梦见自己就在这样恶劣的环境中前行，他没觉得这有任何不妥，也不会惊慌，似乎从诞生之日起就该是这样的。孤身一人走啊，走啊，从长夜走到黎明，又走到夕阳把形只影单拉到无限延长。  
中途也有其他人加入过，他们或举起刀剑在积雪中劈砍出清晰可辨的痕迹，或匍匐在地膝行着画出两道沉重的沟壑。他们是成千上万中的一份子，是历史长河中的一小滴，但无一例外随着无声的风一起远去了。  
而伊万自己则在及腰深的雪地上不借助任何器具如履平地，这大概也只有梦里才能做到了吧。  
他面无表情地前行着，无论是面对另一个自己被人民推翻、被时代践踏，还是看见已经分不出原样四分五裂的尸块——从仅存的特征上来看，那也是伊万自身，是无法被抹除的触目惊心，是镌刻在过去的永恒史诗。  
是因为他知道这是梦，所以才会淡然；还是因为这本来就是他的过去，混合着血泪的结块早已在流淌的江水中冰解冻释，化为无影无形的水蒸气飘散去了全新的世纪。  
那么最后出现在眼前的那个人影也是梦吗？  
伊万不太记得那个人是什么时候出现在视野里的，这很正常，梦里的一切总是恍恍惚惚的。无论是日升日落的循环更替，还是潮起潮落的红色海洋，都有可能在瞬间出现，然后来不及留下任何念想地消失在雪窖冰天中去了。  
只依稀记得有那么一个人从他身边掠过，甚至还顺手拍落了伊万肩头的雪花，悄无声息卷起分崩离析的冰粒，不顾打在身上的疼痛奔跑到前方去了。  
“喂！”  
伊万似乎有点不信有人比他更能驾驭冰天雪地，眼睁睁地看着那人消失在影影绰绰的白桦之间。  
他追了上去，可两人间的距离却始终像是旋转木马上的固定座椅，无论怎么奔跑都保持着一定的距离，每一次眨眼只会让前景渐渐看不清晰。凛冽的寒风割裂了脸颊，身体撞断的残枝掉了一路，好在没有疼痛感，也没有真实感。  
居然在梦里追求真实？真是睡糊涂了。  
梦境结束于一条水流湍急的江河边，在一片冰霜雪域之中居然没有冻结。伊万呵着白气停下脚步，那个人终于再次出现在了视野里。  
他就那样静静地站在乌苏里江对面，别说看不清长相，连衣物的模样都是一团迷蒙的黑影，可以确定的是似乎是古早年代的装束。  
伊万远远地望着，望着黑发散在疾风里，望着衣袂碎在血泊里，两个异国文字已在嘴边呼之欲出。  
奔腾的河流就像一幅画卷，打湿了两岸颜色分明的旗帜，也在画布上晕染出了未来的模样。  
伊万最后也没有叫出声，在晨曦初露中清醒过来了。幻影总是遥不可及的，他不是会沉溺于这种东西的人，一旦被虚无缥缈的过去拖住脚步，对他这类存在而言就是灭亡的前兆。  
——不过对于转身就能抱住的、真真实实躺在身边的情人他是不会放手的。  
伊万眯起眼睛半梦半醒地伸向旁边的枕头，入手却是空空荡荡：“......”  
就像梦境最后始终没有叫出的那个名字，睁开眼就会消失不见这种事，真的会在现实中发生。

——————————

前一日夜晚：  
“我说过会来就一定会来的...呃嗯..”王耀微微抬起下巴，让那颗悬停在锁骨上方的白色脑袋埋得更深了些：“嗯..别啃...”  
既然放纵了，就不该对伊万没轻没重的嘬咬有异议，何况这比下方被巨物塞满的穴道比，受到的待遇已经很优容了。  
“有必要每天一个电话来问吗？”话虽是抱怨，但落在发丝上的吻依然温柔如水。  
王耀说的有点夸张，他们每天的行程都被排得满满当当，哪里有空闲天天像异地恋的小情侣一样闲聊。但是被伊万打错电话到官方途径问道：“耀，九月份你来吗？我已经会包八个褶的包子了哦？”的事情还是确确实实发生了。  
当时接起直通热线的小姑娘愣了一下，然后在疯狂给同事打手势的同时发挥极佳的职业性：“好的，我会转告给王先生的。”  
如果第一次是意外的话，那第二次打错是不是有理由相信他是故意的：“耀，过几天你来吗？我这里也有很好吃的煎饼哦？我做给你吃好不好？”  
王耀后来从工作人员那里得知这件事的时候，他扶着额头清晰地听到了的几声轻笑。然后被是熟人的自家孩子拍着肩膀调侃道：“他终于学会用美食攻略了，有进步。”说罢招呼同事自言自语着：“今天中午吃什么？”一起走远了。  
王耀觉得应该给他们加点活干，发自真心。  
伊万的唇舌正忙于在敏感地带的皮肤上扫荡，除了发出盖过肉棒在体内摩擦的水声之外什么回应都听不到。  
食肉动物...王耀在心里为这种行为下了定义，他不用事后去照镜子就知道一朵朵粉色小花是如何从脖子开始往锁骨以下蔓延的，又是怎么被白肤衬托得愈发鲜艳。  
然后喜欢留下痕迹的男人不会就这样停下，王耀预见到了爱的亲吻还会继续向不知羞耻的地方蔓延：肿立的乳头是如何被吸吮得津津有味，种下的小草莓是如何被溅射在腹部的白浊坎坎遮掩，最后还有落在大腿根部的吻痕与饱胀发红的小穴交相辉映。  
“......唔！”王耀被顶撞得低哼出了声，他决定不能让这种事情发生，明天还有双边活动呢。  
“啊哈！你太用力了...”王耀揉紧了乱糟糟的银发，和所有缠绵悱恻的恋人一样把脑袋压得更紧了些，这让他说的话跟动作强烈不符：“这四个月光是官方往来就有三次...年底之前还会再见...”他的意思是之后见面的次数多着呢，不用把体力都放在这一夜。  
“用力吗？”伊万总算说了句俄话：“你都还有力气说话，一定是还不够吧？”很好，完全没听后半句。  
王耀的承受力他是清楚的，那张小嘴能一次又一次完整的吃下他，把攒了满满的精子全都一滴不漏地吞下去。过去的年代尚且如此，顶多被上到嘶哑地哭出声，眼泪汪汪却故作不知地背过身去擦在枕巾上；现如今更是含着硬挺游刃有余，把本就大过常人的性器官箍在体内榨取干净。  
而伊万，也没有停止过日复一日对那美妙洞穴的开发，他喜欢看每次被自己进入完之后，翻出了肉花和精液的穴口比原来扩张了一大圈，做出往回缩动作的括约肌就像是反刍的蠕动，只会把更多白液挤出来，黏糊糊地挂在下体。  
不过在这幅场景前需要加个人物限定——仅限王耀，才会迅速撩拨起他想要第二次进入的欲望。  
没错，就是正被伊万压在身下推拒着说道：“你到底有没有听我说话。”的男人。  
无论是扣住肩胛的手指泛出的清白，还是在床单上湿成人形的汗渍，都已经昭示着王耀已经在性事中沉浮了多久。隐约记起好像之前在墙边射过一次了，然后两人趁着嘴里伏特加的味道还未散去一起滚到了床上。

数小时前：  
“不来点伏特加吗？”  
“为什么吃煎饼要配伏特加...”  
“因为是传统。”  
“......是因为你们随便吃什么都喜欢来一杯吧？”  
“不是哦。”伊万趁不远处的上司和围着他们的一众人员不注意，微微俯身凑上前去用舌头舔掉了王耀唇边的鱼子酱：“一杯怎么够？”  
反驳点在这里吗？王耀侧过头用手背擦了擦被舔湿的唇角，但擦不去眼中暧昧的神色。  
他的酒量很好，所以并不是在担心这个问题，只是数次见识过俄/罗/斯人酗酒之后的丑态，觉得在这种场合还是不要让这只熊喝多比较好吧？  
“今天只能一杯。”王耀算是应允了。  
不过接下来伊万用行动证明了喝了酒的男人都是大屁眼子。之后到底喝了多少，反正王耀抢下伊万朝天吹的第N个酒瓶子之后，就以“两人有事要私下商谈”半推半搡地先行离开了。  
是王耀把醉醺醺的伊万塞进房门里的，但当厚实的门板把陪同者喜闻乐见的视线完全挡住之后，就换成了伊万利索地一个转身把王耀压在了墙边。  
“你还要装醉几次？”  
“好用就行了，耀不是也看破不说破吗？”  
毕竟今天的行程已经结束了，他们也不过是陪着逛逛街而已，王耀看出了伊万装醉的意图，也就顺着他的意思提前退场了。  
接下来要做的事情就不必多言了，饱餐一顿的两人现在想要在其他方面得到满足。  
所以王耀对在身上游走的大手并不拒绝，和送上来的嘴唇贴在一起与舌共舞，甚至主动解开了扣子和拉链。  
“唔...你喝太多了..”  
王耀吻了片刻就挪开嘴唇，有些嫌弃地瞟了他一眼。喝了那么多却一点都不上头，民族基因真优秀，但口腔里的味道他果然还是欣赏不来啊。  
“那就让我酒后乱性一下吧？”  
伊万不依不饶地再次亲吻上去，堵住了拒绝的话语。刻意流露出的占有欲像是在掩盖什么隐晦的事实，染上一层猩红的紫眸里印出了什么？是原本应该看不出痕迹的伤疤再次狰狞地探出了衣角？还是早已腐朽的王朝挣扎着意图从横尸遍野中爬起？  
这次是再也阻止不了了，衣物被一件一件扔在地上，连去床上的空余都没有，就着站立的姿势抬起王耀的一条大腿毫不犹豫的插入。耳畔回荡的是声声喘息和交合之音，提着臀不断向上顶撞，背部被按在墙壁上摩擦，没人喊停也没人看见王耀藏在眼底的深意。

——————————

那是一个寒冷的季节，冷到坐在桌边一侧的黄种人连露出受尽屈辱的表情的力气都没有了，只是僵硬地保持最后的一点尊严，挺直腰板装作专注地听着少有人能懂的“鸟语”。  
不过倚在阴影里的王耀连这点假象都不想装模作样，他半耷拉着眼皮抓起手边的茶杯一饮而尽，却发现已经空了，像被榨干的血液一滴不剩。  
他习惯性叫了一个名字，等了半晌却没人上前续茶，刚要重复第二遍，被扬手磕到桌角的疼痛唤回了意识：那些曾经在他身边的朋友也好、敌人也好，早已人走茶凉了。  
揉了揉隐隐作痛的部位，不是单指手背，这些年来他的身体哪里都算不上是安好。深达骨髓的钝痛想要在他的206根白骨上一一刻上沾血的名字，然而当刀尖戳到脊梁骨上时却发现空留万人无字碑。  
没办法，只能自己去倒茶了，好在无人限制他的自由，大概是觉得反正他就是这个国家，逃得了和尚逃不了庙。  
然而刚要像个老头子一样扶着膝盖站起身，迎面差点被一个冰冷的铁块贴在了脸上，下意识的退却让他重新跌进了太师椅里，惹来一阵夹杂着外语的耻笑声。  
这种刺耳的声音已经听够了，王耀充耳不闻地瞪视顶着一张纯良的笑脸快要将扁形瓶砸到他额头上的男人。  
“渴了吗？要不要来一口？”  
伊万真是普通的递过去而已，面对有望成为自己一部分的王耀，他的心情还是很好的。何况在场的人中只有他跟王耀是同类，所以闲着没事走过来跟他说上几句罢了，毕竟两人还是还是有点恩怨情仇的。  
只是在呈坐姿的王耀眼里，本就比他高大的伊万更是像一堵无法逾越的高墙，手里拿的不是酒瓶而是能致命的兵器，正在往他的脑门上砸，心知无力反抗只能躲闪，只是在这小小的座椅里毫无腾挪之地。蜷缩在一角的悲哀影子，不正是四面楚歌的自己。  
“喝吧，这可是能让人精神起来的燃料哦。”伊万又抖了抖手里的瓶子，揶揄道：“还剩一点。求我的话就送你了。”他喜欢看别人求饶的模样，尤其是在其幼年时狠狠欺辱过他的人。  
“天朝上国，无所不有”，曾经上司的一句话更像是讽刺，他王耀也沦落到只能吃别人剩下的东西了么：“我不喜欢跪着跟人说话。”  
不怪他现在心里都是些带刺的想法，即便是在漫长的年月里早已适应的改姓易代，也无法真的在祸到临头时做到泰然处之。尤其在外敌眼里，那些过去的故事都只是无人在意、不必倾听的残章。  
“事情办完了就带上你的人赶紧...出去！”  
王耀把“滚”字硬是咽了下去，只是一时之间还难以卸下颐指气使的语气。  
“嘘...”伊万对身处如此境地还敢于对他大喊大叫的男人露出了更深的笑意：“声音轻点，不是说了吗？今天我们的谈判内容是对那群讨厌的家伙保密的哦？”他边说边拧开了瓶盖，还自言自语道：“只是开个玩笑而已...我知道了，你们是喜欢倒在杯子喝的来着？”  
涌出瓶口的高纯度酒精瞬间浸没了久经茶香熏陶的茶具，来不及阻止也完全阻止不了，就把王耀最喜欢的洞庭飘香完全祛除了，鸠占鹊巢霸道无比。  
谈判？根本就是单方面提出无理要求；讨厌的家伙？你自己难道不是吗？保密？是谁大大咧咧怂恿完他们进京之后又假装中立？  
攥出青筋的拳头紧了又松，最后还是无声地全数吞下血淋淋的疮痂，嚼出难闻的血锈味在口腔里一遍遍游走，快要剥夺仅存的理智往那张笑眯眯的脸上揍一拳了。  
王耀抓起茶杯饮尽了酒水，意图冲淡反胃到喉管里的异味，结果却被呛得不行：“咳，咳咳咳！”  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来，这跟自家的酒酿不太一样，一口气猛灌下去害得他直咳嗽，表现地像是个从未喝过酒的青涩少年，把伊万惹得直笑。  
等到伊万笑够了，回头说了点什么，然后硬生生从椅子上把王耀拉起来：“看来你们国家不胜酒力，我带他去休息一下。”

——————————

“我以为你不太高兴。”  
闷声闷气的酒气喷在王耀的脖子上，伊万没有跟王耀对视，没头没脑地小声说了这么一句又埋进温香软玉里去了。  
王耀半眯着眼睛快要合上了，两人都像是在不约而同的回避一些细碎微小的东西。比如被铁锹震落在坟间泥土上的泪珠，比如因病咳在酒杯里的一小滴血液，比如撒了一地的玻璃渣子。  
碾成晶体的小颗粒铺在地面上折射出惨白色的光线，其实都已经碎成这样了，穿上靴子走过去根本不会扎脚，但它真真实实存在于此，在不经意地扫视间闪闪发光。  
“因为什么？”他听见王耀问道。  
伊万停下不动了，他终于探头看向了身下被情欲占据的脸，欲要在那双微阖的眼睛里看出点模棱两可，或是明知故问？其实他也不清楚到底想看到王耀什么样的表情，只要不是淡漠地视他为无物就可以了。  
但是很可惜，他还来不及看清，那双叙述着千万道荧光的瞳孔被完全阻挡在了眼帘之后，只余下任由发散的思维。  
因为什么？伊万不由自主地抚摸着王耀脸颊上淡淡的红色——  
因为他想起那年刚要入冬的时节寒风瑟瑟，被他强拉拖拽到花园的王耀恼羞成怒，咬紧牙关低低地吼出那条以江河划分领土的名字，不甘、怨愤的声调挤碎了喉咙，暴怒的脸庞涨得通红的模样？  
因为他想起还是那样一个严冬，还是那条河流，王耀全副武装站在对面把枪对准同样鲜红的旗帜的时候，岛屿上的冷风吹透了墨绿色的军大衣，吹红了捂在单薄军帽下的那张脸？  
因为他想起今天王耀看着博物馆里乌苏里江的老照片许久没有挪动步子，在讲解员热情洋溢的介绍下若有所思地停顿了很久，直到画框周围暖红色的灯柱把他的脸烘托得愈发红润？  
“因为你。”王耀突然覆盖住了伊万的手掌，用力且沉重。  
伊万咧了咧嘴，凝固的笑意快要干涸枯死了，阴郁就像裂变的土地快速蔓延向四面八方。就算对方是王耀，就算他们俩现在天天被外媒嚷着要结婚，如果有那么一天...他是说如果...  
“因为你光插不动啊！我腿都架酸了，你到底还做不做！”  
“......抱歉...”  
王耀掐了掐从刚才开始就不停摸他脸的熊爪，有点没好气地用小腿从后面敲了敲他的大白屁股：“你不上的话，我自己动。”  
“行。”伊万欣然接受了这一提议，他后知后觉地意识到自己的身体有点发冷，大概是在性事中停顿了好一会儿的缘故，汗流浃背的液体都凉下来了。也有可能是因为某些不可言明、不愿多提的臆想。  
抱住情人就床打了个滚的功夫，两人上下的位置发生了颠倒，王耀哽咽了一声提起臀部满满当当地坐在那炙热之处。  
“啊...哈..好深...”被淫欲浸湿的嘴唇发出了伊万想要的声音，熟络挤压的穴肉给予他急需的温暖，适度揉捏的爱抚让他重新挂起了微笑。  
从这一点上来看，还是王耀的城府更深到了难以揣度的地步。与他而言，昔年春秋就像是被记录下潮起潮落的江河，可即便如此，依然谁也不知道下一次再见会是何种月相，会掀起何种波澜。  
而他们，就是在河水上航行的船只，藏在水面之下看不见的部分却恰恰包含着驱动他们前进的动力源，不可缺失默默运作，定时维护才可保证前行，并且在某些特定的时点发出令人警醒的悲鸣。  
但绝对不是指现在。

王耀慢慢吁出一口长气，被后穴完整吃下的肉柱兴奋地膨胀着，好在已经含了许久，虽然大过常人但也不是那么难以接受。  
他背着手去摸自己被撑到一定大小的后庭，最先触碰到的是那根直挺挺的根茎和沾有些许淫液的阴毛，内射过一次的精子已经在第二次插入中磨成了沫子，随着抽送带出体外死在了床单上。  
可能还有一小部分有幸进入温暖的肠道，然而也不过是走错了地方。在这里，他们是孕育不出生命的，只能作为情趣的视觉享受存在而已。  
王耀捻了一手黏糊糊的液体就缩回来了，他一点也不想玩弄其他男人的精液。他尽力趴开呈跪姿的双腿，尝试性小幅度起落了一次：“唔...”  
好吧，再加一条，伊万可怜的后代们在生命还没开始的时候至少能成为有一定效用的润滑剂，好让王耀减轻一点负担。  
王耀空出一只手摸了摸自己的肚皮，那地方快要被顶得隆出一个龟头模样得凸起物了，在下一次坐起时回缩入腹，紧接着又在坐下后顶出了猥琐的形状和甜腻的呻吟：“啊...”  
伊万舔舔嘴唇，也学着样子把手掌覆盖在王耀的肚子上，像是在抚摸孕期的母亲，脸上挂着得知足月之后就会有流着自己血液的小宝宝从里面诞生的喜悦。  
“他在耀的肚子里动呢。”  
不要把插在别人肚子里乱动的鸡巴说得好像是胎动好吗？王耀翻翻白眼，张嘴吐出“嗯嗯啊啊”之余没空把吐槽说出口。  
“他也一定很想快点出来见爸爸。”  
不理他还来劲了，伊万脸上是餍足和调笑，趁其不备捏了一把王耀的奶头，像是在为哺乳做准备。如果情况允许的话他一定会凑上去吸吮，吸到两个小点不同程度的饱胀，仿佛能滴出奶水来。  
“嗯！别...乱摸...”王耀又一次坐下后，倒吸一口气才想起反驳上一句：“真那么想要孩子...找个女人播种去吧。”胸口被扯地有些疼痛，他拍掉了伊万的手，话里也带上了点小脾气。  
“万尼亚是不会婚内出轨的哦？”伊万依旧笑嘻嘻的，脸皮更是厚到无以复加。怪不得能空手拦坦克，浑身的皮都厚得跟北极熊一样！  
“哈...”这一声听不出是满足的嗟叹还是无奈之意，但王耀没有继续说下去。  
结伴不结盟，就跟保持交往但不结婚一样，当事人眉来眼去引来局外人流言蜚语，倒反过来让他们俩心里生出点有的没的悸动了。  
伊万只是趁在兴头上开开玩笑罢了，他们都心知这一点，王耀索性也就不反驳了：“伊万。”  
但是伊万却对这一声突然正经的语调会错了意：“我知道，为了世界和平。”  
说罢不屑地轻笑了一声，多么冠冕堂皇且不会被质疑的理由，他们俩的结合注定将改变世界秩序，可王耀不喜欢。在有选择的情况下，他更喜欢品尝现成的甜蜜糖浆，而不是在陡壁上当艰辛的采摘者——  
“...我是想说，你吃蜂蜜吗？”  
“......？”

“耀今天好主动。”  
“是你太不专心。”  
王耀拿着蜂蜜罐子重新回到床上，准确来说是坐回了硬邦邦的性器官之上，主动把给他带来无数美好夜晚的物什吞进了自己的后穴里。专门为小伊万扩张到适当大小的菊口轻松但不松弛地囊括了整根油光水滑的硬挺。  
王耀看了一眼满是俄文的外包装，这还是伊万刚买了送给他的，那种大大方方掏出卢布拍在小贩桌子上的架势，真不知道这几年到底是谁包养了谁。  
或许是坐下时发出的色情水声和再度容纳让伊万很受用的缘故，他乖巧地等待着王耀把密封的罐子打开，甚至想到如果拧不开会不会交给他来帮忙——这熊孩子对全世界陆上第一战斗力国家有什么误解吗？  
王耀抽空望了一眼眼巴巴等待着的小熊，忍不住有点好笑。那双煽动的紫眸里哪儿是真的期待美味的琼浆，只是用满含爱欲的眼神视奸着这么做的人而已。  
“你喂我吃。”  
不用伊万提要求，王耀本就是打算这么做的，只不过他拧开瓶盖后才发现失策了：没有小勺子。他看着深色的蜜浆犹豫了一下，认命地发现在性爱中自己的手指总会沾上点粘稠物质。  
也不知道刚才摸过后庭的白液会不会在指甲缝里残留，王耀用手指搅起了一点蜜汁，晶莹的细丝不断往下挂去，他急忙伸出湿润的小舌头将其包裹、舔吮，唔，这可比精液的味道好多了。  
“咕...”  
伊万的喉结上下动了一下，紧接着又是一下。毫不掩饰赤裸裸的目光跟着那段浸没在津液里的手指一起欲要探索口腔，但被拒之门外。他微弯着眉毛笑了笑，不紧不慢地向上顶胯冲撞：“我也要。”  
“呜咳！”半是鼻音半是闷咳，王耀抿着嘴唇不想让蜂蜜被吐出来，上下两张嘴一起吞吐奇怪的液体什么的，这个场景实在是太糟糕了！  
他条件反射地夹紧勃起物不让它乱动，可这只会带来反效果，就像是匹狂暴的野马哪里会听指挥。好不容易在颠簸中咽下一口，王耀给了伊万一个眼刀：“别动。”想了想又安抚状加了一句：“乖，我喂你。”  
这下伊万高兴了，双唇翕动张开双臂做出拥抱的预备动作，准备迎接一个热烈而甜蜜的拥吻——  
“诶...？”眼睁睁看着玻璃瓶被高举过头顶，开口微斜对准了变了色的脸庞，清晰地看见里面的半流体缓慢接近出口，就快要滴落..不，是掉落下来一大块。  
“等等？耀？”这下不是靠主动抽插能否催促的问题了，万一王耀因被顶撞手一抖，鬼知道砸在伊万脸上的是蜂蜜还是瓶子。  
“来，张嘴，啊——”王耀坏笑着，反正又没说要用什么方式喂。  
这次是王耀恶意地夹着性器官不放，满脸写着“你再乱动试试？”。现在身体里的大家伙不是贯穿王耀的“武器”了，而是被挟持的人质。  
伊万急忙握住了那只举着瓶子的手，试图不让它再次增加倾斜的弧度：“耀...”  
会迁就吗？这么想那就错了，他们之间没有主导者，这也是日久年长保持着情人关系而非婚姻的原因之一。  
“让我来告诉你一件事吧。”伊万控制手腕的力度正正好好，他确信王耀不会因此心生芥蒂，这只是一点性爱中的小情趣。  
“北极熊是不吃蜂蜜的。”  
“他们更喜欢吃肉。”

“砰。”  
瓶子最终还是砸了下来，弹在伊万突然起身后的肩膀上，挂出瓶外的蜜液也理所当然地在肌肤相亲中粘在了王耀的肩颈处。  
与伊万感受到的微不足道的疼痛感相比，突如其来的体位改变在王耀体内无规则的戳弄更加激烈和无情。  
“啊啊...不...”无暇估计身上多了点黏稠的液体，王耀由跪姿变成了被面对面抱在怀里操弄。  
“不什么？哈....”伊万随口接话道。  
无法停止的律动正是觅食的北极熊在天寒地冻里好不容易寻找到食物来源时冲动的原始表现，掰开股间一下又一下填满饥饿的肚子，舔舐撕咬着香甜可口的肌肤。  
这次是真的香“甜”。  
伊万顺嘴舔了一口王耀肩上的蜂蜜，但不是独享，而是混在津液一起送进了王耀张着嘴连声叫唤的口腔里。  
“唔..？”王耀还没来得及用破碎的思维组织起语言，就被满嘴甜腻堵地严严实实，而且他还不讨厌，至少比酒味要好。  
被操到颤动的身体紧紧攀在伊万胸膛，被压抑在唇舌间的呻吟断断续续泄漏，被涂在交合之躯上的甜蜜液体因震动缓缓流淌，最后和打了个滚的瓶子一样落得个浪费的下场。  
但沉醉于此的两人不会在意这种小细节的，他们在拥抱、在热吻、在交媾，用充斥着汗水和精液的运动来填塞这个热情的夜晚。  
舌尖的味道是如此浓厚，一口纯蜜含在口中不似热蜜水那般轻柔，而是最直接自然的味蕾碰撞，像一股凌驾在肉欲之上的风暴，将两人吹得东倒西歪也不愿分离。  
不单单是嘴唇难分难舍，连接处的液体已经盛到装不下了也无法让活塞运动停下，地球上具有相当存在感的两个国家滚在床单上的动静不可小觑，这床被涂抹了润滑剂、蜂蜜、两人精子的被单算是废了。  
“哈..呵...喜欢吗？”伊万总算松开了那两瓣色泽上升了几个度的红唇。  
“太甜..了...啊...”王耀说的是实话，他通常用蜂蜜泡水或是作为佐料，一口吞确实甜得发腻，可他拒绝不了。不过对于伊万猝不及防地一招得手，他还是耿耿于怀的。  
“嗯..！或许你应该跟我...打一声招呼...”确实在很多事务上，他们俩私底下都会通个气儿再公开发表，王耀的要求对两人来说很稀松平常。  
热络地摩擦在全身上下都散发出极高的温度，无论是王耀被体毛和睾丸磨红的臀肉，还是伊万被指骨掐红的后背，全身的器官都在叫嚷着迎接最后的狂欢。  
双方的呼吸声越来越急促，谁也没顾上蜂蜜已经流到了两人的肚脐，甚至随着律动粘在了那根涨红的小兄弟身上。夹在两人腹肌间的分身摇头晃脑着早已被自己吐出的腺液打湿，一时间分不出那黄白之色是尿水还是蜜糖。  
就在王耀搁在伊万的肩膀上看着那条不断近大远小的疤痕就要抵达巅峰时，耳边的声带震动着发出了一段语音。  
“因为我记得你不喜欢跪着跟人说话。”  
伊万不确定王耀到底听清了没有，不过他现在也没空管这种事，加速进攻百进百出。“唔！”闷哼中喷薄而出的精液盈满了后穴，把肉壁与柱身间最后一点空隙也填满了。  
伊万没有拔出来，就保持着插入的姿势接住了跌进他怀里同样进入贤者时间的王耀，直到两人的呼吸声渐渐趋于平缓为止都没人说话。  
他们的身体上真是肮脏地不得了，甜的咸的还有发臭的各类各色液体挂了满身。伊万亲吻着他的额头腻歪了一会，这次他明确地向中方通报了接下来的行动：“我抱你去洗个澡？”  
王耀闭着眼睛没回音，算是默认了，混着汗水的睫毛在颤动，很明显是在装睡。但谁也没去戳破这一点，就像那罐打翻的蜂蜜一样，无论好吃与否都已经是如此境地了。

——————————

伊万顶着乱蓬蓬的头发起了身，视线却一直黏在空白的另半张床上，仿佛只要看得再久一点，那个人就会凭空出现一样。  
房间里乱糟糟的，被褥里的体温还在，嘴唇上的触觉还在，甚至胡乱扔在地上的衣服也都还在，只是少了另一个人的呼吸声。不大的寝室就像一个吸食眷恋的黑洞，悄无声息地将名为别离的情绪充斥了满屋。  
他不拘披件什么遮羞的衣物，磨磨蹭蹭地踱到了桌旁，那上面放着眼熟的蜂蜜罐子，是昨晚洒了一大半后勉强保留下来的小半瓶。  
伊万不记得昨天晚上两人在浴室里闹腾到了几点，总之是后半夜了。出来之后随便把床单扯开就相拥躺下大被同眠，一夜无话静夜无思，安眠在对方的气味里。  
他注视着空了一大半的精美瓶罐，视线却直勾勾地穿过了透明的玻璃罐，落在看不见的地方去了。  
梦境在醒来后的数秒内就变得缥缈虚无，即便努力回想也不过是南柯一梦，唯一能想起来的是滔滔江水一线连天，飒飒风姿久经沧桑。  
还有...还有...  
伊万莫名地打了一个冷颤，像是梦境里的冬风吹透了虚实，无情地鞭打在他身上。他知道，一直以来都有一道视线从南方若有若无地注视着他，包括梦中，包括现在——  
“你醒了。”  
突然有个声音在背后响起，伊万有点意外地回过头：是的，是他，是在梦里反反复复出现的那双眼睛，但是不一样的眼神。  
王耀身上套的很明显不是他自己的衬衫，下摆较长盖过了光裸的大腿，伊万有理由相信那下面是真空的。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“怕吵醒你，刚去外间打了个电话叫人给我送套衣服。”  
王耀边说边踢了踢脚边蜷成一团的黑白布料，价格昂贵质地精良的西装每次在见完伊万之后的那个晚上，就会有很大几率报废，这可不行，得改。  
他见伊万方才还在打量那罐蜂蜜，这还是王耀早上起来后收拾的，在地上摊了一宿怕是会坏掉。  
“给你拿个勺子？”王耀以为伊万昨晚没吃够。  
“不用，这样就挺好的。”涌上心头的无名之哀突然间就烟消云散了，伊万拧开盖子，回头露出了起床后第一个真实的笑容：“要吃吗？”  
王耀面对伸过来黏糊糊的手指有点无语，他们是不是搞错了蜂蜜的正确吃法：“别闹，快点换衣服吧。”  
他虽然这么说着，但为了避免伊万耍小孩子脾气拉低起床效率，还是乖乖上前舔掉比较好，但果然还是...  
“好甜...”  
“嗯。”  
伊万的笑意更放肆了，在王耀含住手指的瞬间把蜜抹在了他的口腔内壁，然后立刻抽出把自己的嘴唇送了上去。  
这是一个安静甜美的早安吻，没有前夜的狂澜迭起，没有湿滑的舌肉缠绵，只是四瓣唇亲密无间地贴在一起，浅尝涂蜜的薄唇，静享安和的朝曦。  
梦与过往都是掠过薄雾的晨光，不远万里飞跃了阴晴圆缺，在朝朝暮暮之间不经意地绕在身旁，如泣如诉如痴如怨。  
下一个冬季又要来临了，这次，他们会在一起度过。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
依旧是倒叙+插叙，插叙里面+插叙，插叙里面再+插叙（诶我好烦  
不要以为开头很沉重接下来就会是刀，就算是国设我也能另起一行直接一脚油门开往莫斯科郊外顺便调侃一下老王（这不是值得自豪的事情！  
整篇几乎都是隐喻，没有明说历史遗留问题和当前实事政治，毕竟...我主业是车手来着...

其实很想写黑三的，因为，因为，因为阿米的表情真的很精彩（噗嗤  
不过想想年末应该还有一场黑三大戏，看看再说吧（你倒是写不写

简单说说熊，三次露熊是真的很厉害了，这么多年下来被制裁成那个样子硬是把一手烂牌打出了杠上开花，真的是老铁666，不愧是我厨的男人（等等次元壁破了


End file.
